The Scar
by lilbebe50
Summary: John Cena tried his hardest to serve and protect but when it mattered the most he failed. The death and murder of his daughter caused him to lose 5 years of his life behind bars. Upon his release his heroic ways continue. But as history repeats itself, tragedy plaques his life once again. Can secrets and lies prevent his blossoming love with Trish Stratus to erode before it blooms?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody I'm back. I know that I haven't been on here since forever but I've been extremely busy and have no time for any fun. I kind of lost my rough draft of my other story 10 Ways To Get Over a Break Up and forgot where I was going with it. Should I finish it? What do you guys think? Also, I want to get this story here published. I have most of it done. I just need it to be edited and finely tuned before sending it in. I have converted it into a Jorish story but the one I am sending in will have different character names. Still the same basic story though. Anyway, I'd like constructive criticism on this story and let me know what you guys think. Thanks for reading :) Sorry I haven't updated at all but hopefully I will have time to add chapters on this story a lot. Thanks :)

Chapter 1

Withered and tired, the old man puts the final period in his journal and sighs triumphantly. All his life he worked on this journal and knowing he would be passing soon he found he needed to add one more important tidbit of information. He adjusts his thick glasses and rolls the pen in his wrinkled finger tips. He turns and looks at the gray-haired woman lying in bed.

Old Man: Dear, what is the date?

Old Woman: It's October 11th, 2067.

Old Man: Ah great! Thank-you. (He turns back around and scribbles the date at the bottom of the page. He leans back in the brittle wooden chair and rubs his right hand in pain. He's been writing all day and the arthritis in his frail bones ache something terrible.)

Old Woman: Dear, may I ask what you have been writing about? The whole time I've known you, been married to you, you're scribbling in that book. Is it your diary? (The old man turns to face his beloved wife and the dark, deep creases in his face rise. He shows his teeth, or lack-there-of, to her in a not-so-toothy grin.)

Old Man: It's my journal, honey. And I've been working on this since I was young. Since I was incarcerated. Being behind bars that long makes a man bored, you know? And so I filled my days will writing an auto-biography. So when I'm gone people, like Tim, for instance, can know what I've been through. What we've been through. How I think and lived. How my life was, you know? How you and I met, how we fell in love. I want people coming after me to know what true love is like, how it consumes one. How having a soul mate is forever. You're the greatest joy in my life and I want people to know that long after I pass. (His wife's eyes light up in pure joy and she grins as big as she could.)

Old Woman: We've been married 65 years and you still take my breathe away. Always the romantic aren't you, Mr. Cena? (Another smile radiates from his worn down face as he uses is arms to brace himself to stand. Due to old age, his back cracks and twinges.)

Old Man: Mrs. Cena, you have no idea. (Shuffling slowly towards the bed, Mr. Cena makes his way over to the bed.)

Old Man: Shall we cuddle now my beautiful wife? (Mrs. Cena quickly throws down the comforter inviting her husband into bed with her. He carefully climbs into bed and slides in as close to her as he could. Wrapping his feeble arm around her, she snuggles up against him and rests her head on his chest.)

Old Man: You are as beautiful as always, deary. I love you. (His queen looks up into his aged, blue eyes and beams.)

Old Woman: You are as handsome as ever, hun. I love you, too. (Wrapped up and warm, the happily married couple falls asleep together for the last time.

* * *

Timothy Cena wipes tears from his eyes as he enters in to what used to be his grandparents' bedroom. Eying the room up and down, a wave of emotions hits him and he can feel it. The love. The love those two shared. It was the 8th wonder of the world. True love. Soul mate love. Love so powerful that time, distance, age, and hardship couldn't extinguish it. He stifles more tears and glances back at his pregnant wife, Rebecca. She presses her lips in a hard line and places a supportive hand on his shoulder.

Rebecca: Tim, it's gonna be fine. They passed together. That speaks volumes, don't you think? Their love for each other was unbreakable. And this proves that soul mates exist. (Tim places his hand on top of her hand and sighs.)

Tim: You're right, Bec. I'm just gonna miss em', you know? They've been my role models since I was born.

Rebecca: It's hard now but it'll get easier. (Tim nods in understanding. He knew this was true. He rubs the knuckles of his wife before he takes a step forward. A notebook on the desk catches his eye. Rebecca watches him as he reaches down and grabs it. "Hey, chances are you're seeing this after I've passed. Don't be sad. Read this for me. Do not forget who I am. Love you, Gramps." Tim's face turns white as he flips through the pages. Rebecca furrows her brows in concern.)

Rebecca: What is it?

Tim: It's Gramps, he wants us to read this. It must be... It's an auto-biography. (He turns in excitement.)

Tim: Bec, do you understand what a huge find this is? I mean, it's his life. In his own words. This is just... incredible. He's told us stories but nothing like this. I mean, look how big it is. (He turns the journal over in his hand feeling the thickness of it. He opens to the first page.)

Tim: The date on this is June 9th, 1995. This is just... (He quickly skims the first few lines. He opens his eyes and mouth in awe.)

Tim: Wow. Bec, he wrote this while he was in jail. It says right here "So I'm sitting in this damned cell. I'm going insane. I can't possibly deal with this for 5 years. And Claire is dead. I killed a man. What the fuck is wrong with me? Why me? Why? What did I do so horrible to end up with this life? All I've ever done is help people and this so-called God takes my daughter away. My poor Claire. I'll never see her again. Hear her laugh. I should just kill myself now." (Shocked, Tim looks up at his stunned wife.)

Rebecca: Wow, your grandfather was in jail? And killed someone?

Tim: I know! I never knew any of this. I only knew that he had a daughter before he met Grammy but I didn't know what happened to her. I figured she just died or something but murder? Not what I expected. Becky, I need to read this. I do. (He clutches the notebook close to his chest and shakes his head in pure disbelief.)

Tim: I'm just blown away. Man. (He closes his eyes trying to bring himself into reality.

* * *

Squirting some body wash on a loofah, John Cena starts to wash his well-toned body. "Work has been ridiculous lately. These people out here don't know how to act. I should just start locking everybody up. Enough with being nice. Screw that. These people don't respect the police. They don't respect themselves or they wouldn't be doing these damn drugs." He sighs. "I need a girlfriend, wife, something. Somebody to talk to after work and wind down. Jessie..." He scoffs. "What a piece of work she was. A real piece of shi..." A knock at the bathroom door brings him back to reality and out of his thoughts.

John: Yeah, Claire?

Claire: Daddy, I have to pee. Hurry up! (He chuckles at his 10 year old daughter. He wanted a girlfriend but right now Claire was all he needed. She is the only girl in his life and she will always have that special place in his heart.)

John: I'll be done in a minute, sweetie. (He can hear her tiny footsteps recede down the hall. He uses the loofah to start scrubbing his legs. "That girl is crazy but I love her." A smile spreads across his chiseled jaw. Would he ever love another female? John hangs his head in contemplation as the soap melts off his body under the boiling water. After ten years of no dating or potential dates John has pretty much given up on finding love. He needed to focus on getting Claire to college and see where his life led him after that. Perhaps he'd find love after Claire was grown and on her own. But one could wish.)

He shuts off the shower and steps out of the tub quickly throwing a towel around his waist. He opens the bathroom door to a dancing Claire. He gets startled by her sudden appearance and jumps back.

John: Jesus, Claire. You trying to scare me to death? (She hops from foot to foot doing the 'potty dance'.)

Claire: Dad, move. I have to go! (She pushes him out of her way and rushes into the bathroom. She slams the door and John gawks at the door in shock.)

John: Excuse me would've been fine, thank-you. (He hears Claire chuckling on the other side of the door as he makes his way down the hall to his bedroom. He sits on his king size bed and takes his towel off exposing himself. He looks down at the bed that is too big for a single man. Sighing and reminiscing about the past, his thoughts wander away from him again.)

Raising Claire all on his own since birth, John was not very fond of his ex-wife anymore. At one time he was completely smitten. Awed by her perfection and beauty. But all of that was quickly swept out from under his feet the day they brought Claire back from the hospital. Jessica had abandoned her family because she wasn't ready to 'settle down'.

He scoffs arrogantly at the idea. "Seriously, why did it take her 2 years of dating, a year of marriage, and a pregnancy to realize she wasn't ready to settle down?"

Her sudden absence made him sad of course. Crushed even. Jessica was the only woman he ever loved and when they had Claire it was the best moment in his entire life. Watching her give birth to his daughter only made that affection grow. He never really understood what a woman had to go through but witnessing her show that great display of strength and courage during labor and delivery the realization had finally set in. Women endured a brutal amount of pain giving birth and they should be respected to the fullest for it. He had grown an increased amount of respect, admiration, and love for his wife when they became a family. He thought that he could never live without her. But those feelings quickly vanquished. The hurt grew to anger and loneliness to independence

It's been 10 years since he's been single. Without even a talk to settle things Jessie was gone. John was in sheer shock. He was a guy after all and had absolutely no experience in raising a puppy let alone a human infant. She would need to be fed and he preferred the natural path. Breast feeding. As a man he was unable to do this. He knew he would forever be stuck in an uphill battle trying to raise her but he knew he could do it. He believed in himself to the fullest. He was 29 and had his whole life ahead of him. His mother was single while she raised him and he was going to make her proud. He was going to raise Claire on his own if he needed to. His mother didn't give up on him and he wasn't going to give up on Claire.

Jessica left a note for him before she left.

"_John,_

_ I can't do this. I'm not ready for a family. I never wanted to have kids but accidents happen. I can't handle the responsibility. And to be honest with you and myself I fell out of love with you a long time ago. It took the reality of being with you forever with a daughter to make me realize it. I can't bare the thought of spending a lifetime with you let alone another day. I know we made a baby but I just don't want to deal with that right now. I'm sorry but I don't love you and I'm not being a family. I appreciate all that you've given me and for providing for me. I wish you the best._

_-Jessie"_

He bites his lower lip in anger as he remembers her harsh words. "I wish you the best my ass. She didn't give a damn about me. She left me and Claire without even a goodbye."

John still remembered the pain his chest felt when he read that letter. His heart sunk and didn't rise again for weeks. He'd devoted so much of his time and love in her and their life together he couldn't believe it. His world was turned inside out and upside down. She didn't even have the respect for him to tell him herself. She hid behind a piece of paper. Something that wasn't even worth a penny got the attention he deserved. The attention he craved and yearned for. He knew what he was worth to her now. Nothing. If a paper was the way she broke off the marriage he knew exactly how she felt about him. And he wasn't sure if he thought any fondly of her now either.

But that was just fine. If she wanted to leave then she could. He wasn't going to stop her. Sure it hurt but he got over it. He was able to bounce back better than ever. Being more emotionally mature, he knew what kind of woman he wanted now. The next woman he fell in love with would be his soul mate. His one true love. He'd prove to her that he could be her knight in shining armor. He knew that he'd find the one. He wanted a good woman who was independent, smart, beautiful, caring, and affectionate. She was going to be perfect for him.

Laughter floating through the hallway rendered him from his daydream. Somewhere along the line Claire had finished in the bathroom and went to watch TV in the living room. John stands to his feet and rummages through his dresser for boxers and shorts. He heads down the stairs and enters the living room just as the end credits roll.

John: Claire, honey, it's 9. Ready for bed? (She turns around and peers over the top of the couch.)

Claire: Yeah, I'm pretty sleepy.

John: Okay, sweetie, come on. We'll head up to bed. (He waits for his daughter to walk past him and he puts his hand on her shoulder as they head up to bed. Claire climbs into her bed and her father tucks her in.)

John: Goodnight. I love you. (He gives her a big hug.)

Claire: I love you too, daddy. (John stands up preparing to leave her room.)

Claire: Daddy?

John: Yeah?

Claire: Today in school some kids were talking about cops. And they said that since you are a cop that you were going to die. (John looks at his daughter shocked.)

John: They were huh?

Claire: Yeah, Micheal's dad is a cop in New York and he got shot yesterday. He didn't die yet but he's hurt. And we all think he's gonna die. So now everyone thinks you're going to get shot too and die. (John smirks and sits back down on the edge of her bed and grabs her tiny hand. "Kids really know how to make a man feel loved. Saying I'm gonna die? So compassionate of them." He chuckles at the thought.)

John: You're pretty mature for your age so I'll be honest with you. Being a police officer I do run a high risk of, you know, getting hurt on the job. But in reality, the chance of that is very slim. We have thousands of cops in America. We don't get shot as often as people think. It barely happens. It only gets on the news because it's rare and a good news story. It's a huge rating booster, believe me. Cop gets shot and the whole world stops. But trust me, honey, we don't get shot very often. I'm strong, I'll be fine. (Claire nods and John smiles.)

John: Don't worry about your old man, now. You're young and these... (He flexes his muscles playfully.)

John: These will keep Daddy safe. (Claire chuckles and he pulls the quilt up to her chin.)

John: I love you, Claire. (He kisses her on the forehead and stands up.)

John: Goodnight.

Claire: Goodnight, Daddy. (John leaves her room and closes the door behind him. He goes to his room and relaxes on the bed. A short while later he's fast asleep. John jumps up frightened. "Glass"? He sits straight up in bed and listens carefully. "Is somebody in my house?" The sound of the back door opening raises his suspicions.)

Claire: AHHH!

John: Claire! (John jumps out of bed and flies down the stairs. He rushes around the corner to the kitchen and halts. The gun aimed at his head causes John to freeze up. He stares across the room at his daughter who is wrapped up in the intruder's arms; restrained and muffled.)

Man: You have a nice house here, dude. I never ripped off a place like this before. What expensive stuff you got? You got a TV? DVD player? (Claire struggles to free herself but he has a tight grip on her.)

Man: You know, I robbed a lot of places and never once got caught by the person who lived there. This is new for me. You're gonna show me your valuables if you want this to go smoothly. (John's head is in a jumbled mess and he has no clue what to do.)

John: Claire...

Man: Don't worry about her. I ain't gon' hurt her. Not a pretty little thing like her. No-sir-re. Maybe I'll take her with me when I leave.

John: Look, I have a gun upstairs and...

Man: What are you gonna do? Shoot me? With your daughter here to witness it? That's not very smart. Where's your wife at? I'm guessing she's gon' be comin' down them steps any second now tryna shoot me.

John: I'm not married. (The man erupts into a fit of laughter.)

Man: A single-Daddy! Hahahahaha! That's just 'bout the funniest thing I ever heard of. (John scrunches his eyes and brows in anger, offended by the man's laughter.)

John: What the hell do you think is so funny? Men can raise kids too...

Man: Not very good, no they can't.

John: I think I've done a good job, excuse me. If you have to know my wife abandoned us when Claire was born. So don't you try and say men can't raise kids.

Man: Argh, this ain't one of them day time talk shows. I don't give a damn 'bout your marital problems. (John sighs and shakes his head.)

John: Just let her go. You can have whatever you want.

Man: It's good to hear you wanna comply. (The man looks around.)

Man: Nice place ya got here. (He looks back at John and squints.)

Man: I can't help thinkin' I know you from somewhere. What's your name, son? (John remains silent. The man gets agitated and thrashes his arm about viciously rattling Claire like a doll.)

Man: Don't ignore me, boy!

John: Sir, please. I'm begging you. Let her go. I'll give you whatever you want. I'll give you my account number to my bank, everything. Just, please, let her go. Don't hurt her. (The man laughs at John's bargaining.)

Man: You think I'm that dumb? I know you'll call the cops on me. I know you'll close your account out first thing tomorra' mornin'. I ain't no fool, 'sir'. Them cops; they gonna be knockin' on my door tommora' and that ain't gon' fly by me. (John stares at Claire in distress trying to figure out a solution to fix this problem. The intruder abruptly bursts into a fit of laughter once again.)

John: What? (Without meaning to, John snaps angrily at the man who just finishes his laugh and smirks. He points at John and wags his finger.)

Man: I know you. You're that cop fella that busted me last year.

John: I don't know what you're talking about. I've never seen you in my life.

Man: Bullshit, Copper. Last year, I was robbin' that little ghetto mart downtown. You and your cop buddies interrupted and arrested me.

John: Robbing a store is a good reason then, Sir. That isn't my fault, it's yours and apparently you haven't learned your lesson. Breaking into my house tonight, you're committing a whole handful of crimes at once. It'd be wise of you to just leave now and I'll let it slide. What happened in the past happened. There's no changing that. But you can walk away now and stop this. This life of crime you got going on is no good. Come on, what do you say? (John stares at the man eagerly anticipating his reaction and holds out his hand to shake the man's hand. The man looks at John's hand and spits at it in disrespect.)

Man: Don't you try touchin' me! I wasted 300 days in that hell hole thanks to you. Because of you my girlfriend has complete custody of my son. I can never see him again.

John: Look, I'm not going to do this with you. Just take what you want and leave.

Man: Yeah right. You know who I am. You'll just file a warrant tomorra' and I'll go back in lock-up. I'm ain't stupid.

John: I'm not saying you're stupid. You'll be free. You have my word. Just take what you want and leave. (The man stares at John for what seems like centuries and nods his head slowly.)

Man: Take what I want huh? What if I say I want her?

John: My daughter? No. Leave her out of this. Take the TV or something. Come on, now. Don't be stupid.

Man: You took away my son, officer. It's only fair. (Realizing that this situation is quickly escalating, John has to think fast. The light bulb goes off in his head. He'd always hidden a firearm on the top of the fridge for a reason just like this. He hurriedly pulls the gun down from the top of the fridge and draws it at the man who in turn laughs at him.)

John: I'm telling you, leave her alone. Touch one hair on her head and I'll blow your brains out.

Man: You're so dumb, I tell ya what. I got my gun aimed right at your head. I had plenty of time to shoot ya while you was up there fishin' for that gun. But I'm a gentlemen, ya see. And I won't do that in front of this young lady. So I'll just take her with me and nobody gets shot. (The man begins to back up and John cocks the gun.)

John: I'm not telling you again. Let her go or I will shoot you.

Man: Do it! (John fights the urge to shoot because he knows that he runs the risk of accidentally hitting Claire.)

Man: That's exactly what I thought. Now if you don't mind, I'll get going. I got what I want. (He pulls Claire along with him as he starts to back up towards the back door. John takes a step closer and the criminal shoots towards John. John ducks and covers his head in sheer terror. The man bursts out laughing and after a moment John realizes that the man shot in an attempt to scare him.)

Mann: Ain't so tough now are you, Officer? (John takes a deep breath and sighs as he slowly stands back up.)

John: Alright look, I'm sorry about what happened to your son. But if you let my daughter go I'll pull some strings and get you custody rights. Okay, just relax and don't shoot.

Man: Drop your gun. (John just stares at him.)

Man: I said drop your gun. I don't trust your kind too much. (The man puts the gun right up against Claire's head.)

John: Okay, okay, just relax and stay calm. (Knowing that now his daughter's life was greatly at risk he abides by the criminal's commands. John slowly lowers his gun and places it on the floor.)

Man: Kick it towards me. (John kicks it towards the man as instructed.)

John: Now let her go. I did what you wanted. (The man sneers.)

Man: You're stupid. I ain't giving her back. She's mine now. (The man starts to head towards the door and Claire quickly kicks him hard in the shin giving her an opportunity for escape. John quickly grabs the man's hand to gain control of the gun. Claire falls to the floor after she kicks the man and struggles to get up but she is shaken up. She begins to frantically crawl towards the living room and to safety. John and the crook fight over control of the gun when it accidentally goes off. John gets startled by the loud bang and loses the battle. The man regains complete control of the gun as another loud thud shakes the floor. John turns around and watches his daughter writhe on the floor in pain. She was shot in the back.)

John: Claire! (John falls to the floor on his knees next to her and lifts her up into his arms. The world around John collapses and time stops.)

John: Oh my God... What did you do! (The man is himself in shock because he was never expecting to hurt anyone.)

John: You shot her! (Claire coughs more and blood squirts out of her small mouth. John clutches her tightly.)

John: It's alright, sweetie. Daddy is gonna make this better. Just stay with me. (The man watches them in shock and panic. John turns around and looks at the man. Claire is breathing heavy and a wave of rage takes over John.)

John: I'll kill you, you son-of-a-bitch! Look what you did! (Tears stream down his face as John stretches out to reach his gun on the floor and quickly nabs it. John aims the gun at the man with blurry vision from the tears.)

BANG!

John opens his mouth in an 'O' as the pain impales him. The bullet penetrates John's chest as blood squirts out of his mouth. The man is surprised by his actions and quickly flees out of the door he entered. John grunts in pain with Claire still in his arms. His grip on Claire weakens as the lightning-strength pain rages through his entire being. Taking one last glance down at the wheezing Claire, blackness falls over him.


	2. Chapter 2

****So I'm back with an update pretty quickly. I have my passion for writing back and I hope I can make time to continue writing. I am currently working on an update for 10 Ways To Get Over A Break Up. After doing some research I have found out that I may not be able to finish this story and post it on here. If I were to attempt to get it published the chances would drop drastically because technically it's already published online. Publishers won't publish it if it's entirely already online unfortunately. So I was thinking maybe I could skip certain chapters, or change the ending from what I previously planned? What do you guys think I should do? Thanks for reading. And for those wondering, Trish will definitely be in this story. Just not yet ;p I hope you enjoy :)

**Chapter 2**

"What the..." John forces his eyes open to a bright light. "No! No, I can't be... Am I... Dead?"

Clear!

A shock rattles John's frame and his eyes jolt open as he gasps for air.

Doctor: We got him! We got him back. (The doctor takes a step back and removes his rubber gloves as a nurse works on calming John down to stabilize him. Frantically, John tries ripping the needles and wires away from him. He nurse struggles to keep him under control. The doctor at this time intervenes and holds John's arms down.)

Doctor: Sir, you need to relax. We're not going to hurt you, alright? (John begins to calm and relax as he attempts to get his breathing under control. The nurse places an oxygen mask over his mouth to help aid him to air. "What's going on?" Unable to talk, John strains his neck to look at the nurse in hopes of her answering his silent question.)

Doctor: That's better. Now, to start off with, I'm Doctor Pizzaro and this is Nurse Maple. You are one lucky man. If I'm not mistaking, you are John Cena correct? (With a heaving chest, John looks around the room and finally realizes that he was in a hospital. "What am I doing here?" He gazes up at the nurse as she places her soft hand on his shoulder to show him that she was there for him. John returns his attention back to the doctor and nods slowly.)

Doctor: I thought so but I was just making sure. The police officers said that they have your wallet but they gave me your name before they left. Just wanted to make sure I had the right man and they didn't make a mistake. ("Mistake?")

Doctor: Okay, John, this is going to come as a shock to you but you were... you were shot. (Slowly, John's eyebrows furrow in concern. "What!?" He feels around his body and the bandage on his chest freaks him out. Again he battles to get off the operating table.)

Nurse: Sir, please, relax. (John digs deep for his voice and finally finds it.)

John: What... happened? (His voice is low and muffled under the oxygen mask.)

Doctor: Maple, you can remove his mask. I think he'll be fine. This guy's a fighter that's for sure. (The nurse slowly removes the plastic contraption from John's lips and he takes a deep breathe and exhales slowly.)

Doctor: Glad to see you can talk a bit. You're going to be in shock so before I tell you anything else you need to remain calm. You have 37 stitches in your chest and if you keep thrashing around like that you're gonna rip them out. Understand? ("Just tell me already!" John's patience is running low as all he wanted right now was answers.)

Doctor: Like I said you were shot. Luckily for you it was of course non-fatal. You'll live but you will need some time to recover. Your boss was in here earlier. Chalain I believe his name is. He wanted to speak with you but at the time we were still unconscious. We had a hard time keeping you with us. (John narrows his eyes and the doctor clasps his hands together.)

Doctor: That meaning that you were dead. ("Dead?")

Doctor: When the police arrived you were still breathing but unconscious. When the EMTs came you had no heart beat and they were able to bring it back. Since then it was stop and go with you. You died at least 5 times. Apparently, it was a burglary gone bad. ("Burglary? What about...?")

John: My daughter... where... where is she? (Nurse Maple looks at him and lowers her eyes as to not make eye contact with him. A chill slivers down the worried parent's spine.)

John: Where is she? (The doctor and nurse both exchange solemn glances and hangs their heads in silence.)

John: Is she...? (Silence fills the tense air and it hits John right in the heart. His already wounded, shot heart drops.)

John: No...

Doctor: I'm sorry, John. We tried everything we could. (Tears start to proceed from John's tear ducts.)

John: Bullshit! You're a damn Doctor!

Doctor: I'm a doctor, not God. (The Doctor sighs and folds his arms in front of him.)

Doctor: John, we tried all we could. Your daughter was shot in the back. The bullet entered her body, shattered her ribs upon impact and pierced her heart. There was nothing we could do. She was gone in a matter of minutes. She was gone when the first responders arrived. It was just too late. (John stares straight ahead in denial.)

John: But...

Doctor: I'm sorry. (John shakes his head no.)

John: No, you have to do something. She's all I have. (John is in disbelief.)

Doctor: I'm sorry, John. There's nothing we can do. She died before we could get to her. (John places his hands over his face and shakes his head shocked.)

John: Oh my God... (He grunts out of emotional distress and tears start pouring down his cheeks. The doctor places his hand on his shoulder to offer him support. The doctor and nurse exchange looks and decide that it would be best to let him have this moment to mourn. John lies there weeping for his murdered daughter.)

Staring absentmindedly at the television screen John is scrolling through the cable channels not even registering what was on each channel. Two weeks have passed since the tragic and untimely death of his daughter and John hasn't been the same. Last week they held a funeral for the young girl and the whole police station attended the funeral. After placing an American flag over the casket, Claire was sent to rest in paradise.

The phone rings next to John and he fails to acknowledge the loud obnoxious noise. The answering machine answers the call.

"Hey, John, it's me. Blake. Look, man, I'm sorry about your daughter but you can't do this to yourself. You're like a zombie. You have no emotions, you don't call anybody back, you don't answer your door, you're not eating. Claire wouldn't want you to be like this. She'd want you to make a fast recovery and return to work. Man, this whole situation is just messed up but you need to move on from this. I know it isn't easy, man. Trust me. I lost Veronica last year and you saw how I was. She was my soul mate and I couldn't bare living without her but I knew I needed to move on. All I'm saying is that you can't keep beating yourself up over this. You need to accept it and move forward with your life. Later, man."

Blake hangs up on the answering machine. John eventually takes his eyes off the television screen and looks down at himself. The bullet wound on his chest was still very painful but healing quickly. He knew that within the next month he'd have to return to work and reality. But he wasn't ready to let go of Claire. Not yet. He couldn't forget about her. He couldn't live without her. He needed to do something. Anything.

Blake: Jake! Jake! Stop! (Blake grabs John's arms and pries him away. Away from something. Someone. Feeling the hard concrete on his back, John can finally think clearly. He looks down at his hands. "Blood?" John looks around and the entire police station are surrounding him with guns drawn.)

He struggles to sit up and looks around in shock. "What's going on? What happened?" Blake gets on his radio and responds to some static voices.

Blake: Yeah, he's dead... No... Dead dead. Like not living... Are you listening to anything I'm saying? I said the victim was dead... Yeah, there's blood. (More static voices emit from the radio and John furrows his brows in confusion. He slowly climbs to his feet and notices a hunk of blood on the ground a few feet from him. "That's not a hunk of blood. That's... that's a man." John stumbles back in realization of what had just occurred.)

John: Oh God... (His head spins as the moments leading up to this point flood back into his consciousness.)

"_It was my first day back at work and I was excited. I needed something to fill my time now that I was completely alone. I've come to accept the fact that Claire was dead. I didn't like it but I accepted it. She'd want me to be happy. I pressed the brake pedal down slowly as I reached a red light. I glanced over at my partner Blake in the passenger seat and he nods at me in acknowledgment. He knew I was going through a rough patch and he was there for me the whole way through._

_The dispatcher comes through the radio and says that there is a burglary going on right this moment. A few blocks from here at that. Blake radios in and declares that we would be the men to take care of it. He looks at me as if he were asking permission. My last encounter with a burglary I was shot and my daughter was murdered. But this was nothing like that. This wasn't personal._

_We slowly pulled up in front of the house and climbed out of the police cruiser slowly with guns drawn. I head up the front of the porch as Blake makes his way around the back of the house to investigate the outside. I wonder if the suspect was still inside or if he fled already. A child's scream emits from the second floor and my eyes grow wide._

_John: The police are here! Whoever is inside, you need to remain calm and put your hands in the air! (I start to head deeper into the house when a man rushes down the stairs and runs right into my chest as he turns the corner. His momentum knocks both of us to the floor and I stare into his eyes. My heart sinks and the pain from my gun shot wound starts to throb as I look into the eyes of a murderer.)_

_John: You son-of-a-bitch! (The man's eyes grow wide as he scrambles to his feet and escapes through the back door. I jump to my feet and rush after him. There was no way I was letting him get away this time. In the backyard, I rush past Blake and towards the burglar. This man took everything from me and I wasn't letting him get away. Over my dead body.)_

_And as if on cue the wound in my chest hurts. I force myself to keep running and I can see that I was catching up to the criminal. Just like in the movies he stumbles over his own feet and I pounce on him. He punches me in the jaw and I lose all self-control. I unleash a plethora of blows on him without hesitation. Anger fills my heart as I continue to beat the man that killed my daughter a month ago.)"_

John falls to his knees in sorrow and weeps. "I've killed a man!" Loud sobs escape his lips and Blake stands in front of him looking down with pity. Ultimately, Blake felt bad for John. His daughter was murdered and now he just beat a man to death. Truthfully, the future looked bleak for the weeping man.

Sitting inside the police station, John is feeling ashamed and embarrassed by his actions. For the first time in 3 weeks John can finally feel a full range of emotions. He shut down his feelings ever since the loss of Claire and was numb. He was finally back full swing into the real world. His boss, the chief of police, chief Chaplain walks in front of the cell door and looks at John in disappointment.

Chaplain: Well, John, looks like you just fucked us all. (John hangs his head in disgrace.)

Chaplain: How do you think this is gonna pan out? Huh? You, well you're gonna go to jail. And me? My ass is on the line thanks to you. How do you think this is gonna look for the department? A crazy cop going around beating men to death. I can see the headlines now.

John: But Claire. He...

Chaplain: Yeah, yeah, yeah. He killed her. We all know that. That still doesn't give you the right to go around killing people. (Chaplain sighs in angst.)

Chaplain: Do you think that justice was served? You killed him so now you're even right? You know who has to live with this? Not him. He's dead. His problems are over. But you? You're in for hell let me tell you that right now. Not only are you facing murder charges but you have to live with yourself everyday knowing you took that man's life. And the fact is that Claire is dead and you killing him won't bring her back. You are going to be found guilty. The court won't care what the reason was. You broke the law and you're going to have to pay for it. (Chills radiate from John's head to his feet. The words hit him like a cold hard brick going a hundred miles an hour impaling him in the face. He knew he had hit rock bottom and there was nothing he could do. He had to accept his punishment and serve his jail time.)

Chaplain: You're going away, John, and don't expect a job from me when you get out. I don't need any more bad publicity because of you. (Chaplain eyes John up and down before walking away leaving John alone and to his thoughts for the next five years.)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

5 Years Later

After a long hard day at work single mother Trish Stratus is on her way home.

Trish: Yeah I know, Nicky. I'll be home in a few minutes. Send him to bed. Look, I gotta go. We'll talk about it later. I'm driving. Bye. (With annoyance at her 16 year old daughter constantly calling her throughout the day she hangs up in haste. Slamming the flip phone shut she looses her grip and it falls underneath her brake pedal.)

Trish: Damn it. (She looks down to see where it had fallen and tries with her foot to get it out. She sighs in exasperation. She looks in her rear view mirror to see a small car was behind her. She stretches her arm out to reach her cell phone when the steering wheel jerks out of her left hand.)

Trish: AHH! (She watches in horror as she pummels through a guard rail, down a steep hill, and into a tree. The car that was following her on the road quickly pulls over and jumps out of the car revealing himself to be newly released from prison. John is wearing a suit and tie after a long day at his new job. Even though he was no longer a police officer he still had those cop like reflexes and intuitions.)

Standing at top of the hill down to the crash he can see the front end of the car was wrapped around a tree. He yanks his cell phone out of his pocket and dials 911 as he dashes down the steep, slippery mud slide. Being careful of danger he slowly approaches the car. He had stumbled upon a ton of car crashes during his tenure as a cop and knew exactly which precautions to take. Quickly investigating the scene he notices a sequence of liquid leading from her car to under his feet forming a puddle.

John: Gas... (With this grave crisis at hand he knew he needed to act fast and precise if either of them were to live. Rushing to the driver's side of the car and looking in through the window he sees Trish. She was face first in the airbag semi-conscious. John tries to open the door but it's locked. He takes a deep breathe and surveys the doors and windows then takes a step back. He had to think fast in order to get her out of the car safely. A popping sound erupts and in a second flames sweep the whole car devouring it.)

John jumps back and falls to the ground while he shields his face from the flames. He looks past the fire and notices Trish was beginning to respond a little more. He knew that he needed to get her out and fast or she would surely perish. With no time for critical thinking he grabs a rock next to him on the ground and busts the back window. He quickly reaches in and unlocks the driver's side door. He pulls the door handle and quickly swoops Trish up in his arms.

Upon removing her from the car her jacket catches a flame. He yanks it off of her and throws it to the ground. He stomps on the flames to kill them as he feels a sharp pain in his left arm He glances down and notices that he was burned somewhere along the way. Without having any time to treat himself he carries Trish a safe distance from the car and kneels on the ground.

Looking down at the woman he rescued he sees that her shirt was sizzled. Underneath was a burn on her delicate skin from her jacket. John has no time to worry about that now as she is not conscious. Her breathing starts to decay and John shakes his head in determination.

John: No, no. I'm not letting you die. Stay with me. (He begins performing CPR frantically while police sirens buzz in the background. John tries as hard as he can to revive Trish. A few long scary seconds later Trish coughs and John sighs out of relief. Trish sucks in as much air as she can and looks up at her savior. He smiles down at her with relief.)

John: You alright? (Trish is clearly shaken up and can't respond with words but gently nods in response. She wraps her arms around John's shoulders in an appreciative hug and he lifts her up. The car explodes and John dips to the ground covering Trish with his own body to protect her. She whimpers in fear and John hushes her.)

John: It's alright. It's alright. (His words are soothing and calm as if he were talking to an infant. John slowly raises his head and looks back at the car. The worse part was over and the car was just going to keep burning until the fire department arrived. John sighs and looks back down at his damsel.)

John: Lets get you out of here. (He stands up and begins carrying her back up the embankment to safety. Her arms are slung lazily over his shoulders as she is too weak to use any strength. Just as he reaches the peak of the hill the police and EMTs arrive. A few cops rush past them to investigate the crash while Chaplain and Blake approach John.)

Chaplain: Jesus Christ, John. What the hell did I tell you? Stay out of police work. (Blake forcibly takes Trish from John's arms and places her on her on-steady feet.)

Blake: Come on, ma'am. The ambulance workers are right here and they'll take good care of you. (John takes a step forward to go after Trish but Chaplain pushes him back. Trish looks back at him with a yearning look. The EMTs rush to her side and Blake aids them in helping her.)

Chaplain: Jake, listen to me. You've been off the police force for 5 years. I'm not rehiring you. You're a murderer. I told you to mind your own business and butt out of police affairs. Don't make me tell you again. (John is angered by this.)

John: No, you listen to me. I was driving by and saw her crash. If it weren't for me, she'd have died. So don't go getting on my case for doing _your_ job.

Chaplain: Who the hell do you think you're talking to? I'm the chief of police...

John: Which means you're nobody to me. I can talk to you any way I want. You're not my boss and I'm tired of you talking down to me. I saved this woman's life and all you have to say is to mind my own business? Why won't you actually do your damn job instead of sitting around on your ass and being nosy. Maybe thank the person responsible for saving a woman that _you_ should have saved. That car exploded before any of you arrived. She would have gotten blown up with it have I not intervened. So don't try chastising me for being here when you weren't. (The anger directed towards John has reached a breaking point. Chaplain slaps John right across the cheek with a thunderous sound.)

Michael: Don't you dare disrespect me! You're nothing but a common criminal! (John attempts to retaliate but Blake holds them apart and prevents a fight from breaking out. John pushes himself away from Blake and the potential fight.)

John: All of you can go to hell. I'm just trying to be a good person and you all keep criminalizing me for a damn mistake I made. I made one mistake and you people keep acting like I intended to do it. I'm still the same good man I always was. I'm not a murderer. I save people's lives and yet I'm the bad guy. You can all just go to hell. (John turns his back on them and makes his way towards his car. Blake watches him walk away.)

Blake: Jake, wait. (John stops but refuses to turn around to face them.)

Blake: We need you to give us a written statement since you were the only witness. We're gonna need to make a report.

John: Oh now you want my help? How about no? Why won't you ask the other person involved? The woman who was unconscious. I'm sure she knows exactly what happened while I was performing CPR. Go ahead. She saw everything. (Blake rolls his eyes at John's sarcasm as John jumps in his car and speeds away angrily. "Who the hell do these guys think they are? I'm the one who saved her. If it weren't for me they wouldn't even be here and she would have died. But I'm the bad guy? My ass. They think they know everything so they can just go ahead and do their investigation without me. Without knowing what even happened."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

1 year later

John is on his daily jog as he slows down on the curb. The light was green and cars were speeding past. John jogs in place to keep his heart race up as he waits for the light to change. On the other side of the street he can see 3 guys hassling a teenage girl. They had to be in high school. John pulls the earplugs from his ears and listens in on their conversation intrigued.

Bully 1: When you gonna let us get it, Nicole?

Nicole: Seriously, Jordan leave me alone. I told you I wasn't interested and you need to leave me the hell alone. (Nicole takes a step to her left to avoid them but the 2 other guys block her path. She sighs in frustration.)

Nicole: Oh my God. Andrew and Eddie, move. (She takes a step to the right but they follow and block her path again.)

Nicole: UGH! Get out of my way! (Nicole shoves Eddie back in frustration trying to free up her personal space.)

Jordan: Nicole, shut up. You already know the deal. (He takes a step towards her and looks down into her averted eyes.)

Jordan: You're real pretty, Nicky. You know that I like you. Why you gotta play so hard to get? We all know you're easy. (He grasps her chin but she pulls her head away from him. He grabs the side of her head with both of his hands agressively. John has seen enough and begins making his way over to them across the street. He barely dodges a car doing so.)

Jordan: We want you and if you don't give it to us, we're gonna take it by force. (He leans down to kiss her when he gets shoved back by John.)

John: She said no. (Jordan stumbles back and stares at John in shock. After a moments delay, anger forms on his young face.)

Jordan: Fuck you, man! (He swings at John but John grabs his wrist and yanks him to the ground with Jordan's own momentum.)

Eddie: What the fuck!? (Andrew swings at John who in turn grabs his fist and twists his arm behind his own back. John kicks his leg out in front of Andrew and shoves him forward sending him plummeting to the ground.)

Jordan: What the hell is this? Super man? (He is still on the ground too stunned to get up and face John. John looks down at him and this moment of distraction allows Eddie a cheap shot that lands on the corner of John's eye. John looks at Eddie angrily and clocks him back sending him flailing to the ground. Nicole's eyes are wide open in awe. She looks down at the guys on the ground in pain then back at John.)

Jordan: Enough with this shit. (He jumps to his feet and swings at John who blocks the punch. John grabs both of Jordan's arms and shoves him against the brick wall restraining him.)

John: If you guys don't want to get hurt I suggest you leave now and leave this girl alone. Got it? (John hastily lets go of Jordan who backs away in fear. He turns and runs off as his friends follow suit. John watches them retreat around the corner and then sighs as he places his hands on his sides.)

John: Kids. (He chuckles as he shakes his head. Nicole stares at him in disbelief. He looks at her and shrugs.)

John: What?

Nicole: You...

John: Oh that? Psst. That was nothing. Just a bunch of punk kids is all. I can handle myself. (John lets out a cocky smirk as he brushes off the invisible dirt from shirt.)

Nicole: You're like... you're Superman. (John laughs at her comparison.)

John: Trust me, I'm no Superman. Former cop, yes. They teach you all that in the Police Academy. So it's nothing special.

Nicole: You're a cop?

John: Well, no. Not anymore.

Nicole: Oh... Well, hey thanks a lot. Those guys are constantly harassing me. They want me to...

John: They want sex, I know. I didn't mean to eavesdrop but I over heard what they were saying and saw them all over you. I had to intervene, ya know? Guys like that are nothing but trouble. Steer clear of those types.

Nicole: Yeah I know. Thanks again though. (She turns to walk away. John shoves his hands in his pockets and watches her.)

John: Hey? (She turns around and looks at him.)

Nicole: Yeah?

John: I never caught your name. I should have introduced myself first. I'm John. (Nicole grins ear to ear and nods.)

Nicole: I'm Nicole. (John smiles genuinely at her and bows his head.)

John: It was great meeting you, Nicole. Take care of yourself now. Stay in school. (Nicole dips her head with a smirk.)

Nicole: That's such a cop thing to say. (With one last exchange of chuckles, they turn and head their own way. Nicole stops when she notices the group of guys who were harassing her down the block waiting for her. She stops the moment she sees them and sighs.)

Nicole: Um... John? (He stops walking and turns around.)

John: What's wrong? (Nicole points silently down the block to reveal the guys to John. He shakes his head in annoyance.)

John: Geez, man. These guys just won't let up, will they? (Nicole shrugs. He makes his way back over to her.)

Nicole: They aren't going to leave me alone just because you beat them up. They bother me everyday and won't listen to anybody. We told the principle and they get detention and in-school suspension like every day. Nothing works. (John places his hands on his hips and thinks. John steps off the curb to cross the street.)

John: Come on. I'll walk you home because that's what it looks like I have to do. (Nicole follows him across the street and they walk towards her house. The perverts follow them far behind and John is very annoyed by them. They reach Nicole's house and the boys seem to retreat a little bit down the block. Nicole and John look down the block at them and John shakes his head in exasperation.)

Nicole: I hate those guys.

John: Yeah, well they seem to like you. What's their deal? (He looks down the block and the guys are still there watching John like they were hawks and he was a helpless rat.)

John: Shows over boys! (He can see them grumble amongst themselves and make their way around the corner finally leaving Nicole alone.)

Nicole: Thanks a lot, John.

John: It was my pleasure. I know how these teenage boys get. Just make sure you report them at school tomorrow so this stops. I'm not gonna be around everyday to protect you. (Nicole nods in agreement.)

Nicole: Yeah, I know. I'll report them tomorrow then. (The front door opens and a woman peers her head out in confusion. She is on the phone with someone.)

Woman: I'll have to call you back. (She clicks the hang up button and looks at Nicole and John with her brows furrowed.)

Trish: Nicole? What's this? (She looks at John with intent but wary eyes.)

Nicole: Oh, mom, this is John. John, this is my mom, Trish. He just beat up Jordan and those guys because they were messing with me. (Nicole chuckles at the memory.)

Trish: John? Do I know you? (He furrows his brows in confusion.)

John: I was just thinking the same thing actually. (Trish looks around and steps out from in front of the door.)

Trish: Come on in. Both of you. (John and Nicole make their way into the home. Nicole throws her book bag on the couch and John looks around admiring the place.)

John: This is a nice place you have here Mrs... (Trish points to the couch so he would sit and he does.)

Trish: Wilson. Miss. Trish Wilson. (Trish makes sure to emphasize the Miss part of her name the most. She holds her hand out and they shake hands.)

Trish: You want a drink?

John: Oh, no. I'm fine. I just wanted to make sure Nicole got back here safely. I'm not meaning to stay long.

Nicole: Mom, it was hilarious. John beat them all up at the same time. (John's cheeks turn pink and he shrugs.)

John: It was nothing, really.

Trish: Beat up Jordan huh? Well, you've done the community a favor. That kid is always stirring up trouble. (She points to the side window of the living room. It was broken and she had a piece of plywood over the window.)

Trish: Just yesterday he threw a rock through that window. (Trish shakes her head in despair.)

Trish: I don't know about that kid. His parents need to learn to discipline him correctly. Thanks though for looking after my daughter. Those guys are a bunch of horn-dogs. I'm going to call that school tomorrow and see what we can do because they are just out of control and I had just about enough of them. (Trish sighs as she places her head in her hand.)

Trish: And their mothers won't pay for my window and I don't know anybody who can fix it. The only guy I found wants to charge me 300 for it and I'm not willing to pay that much.

John: Well, I could fix it. (Trish shakes her head no.)

Trish: Oh, no. No. That's alright.

John: I insist. I mean, that's not safe having a piece of wood over it. Anybody can knock that out and get in here. (Trish contemplates his offer then slowly nods.)

Trish: Okay then. I'll take you up on that offer. Thank-you. (A little boy runs out of his bedroom and stares at John.)

Trish: This is my son, Jeremy. J.J, this is John. He beat up Jordan for your sister. (Jeremy's eyes grow wide and John laughs to himself.)

John: Am I gonna be known as the guy who beat those kids up? (Jeremy walks up to John and stares up at the 6'0 tall man.)

Jeremy: Are you Superman? (John laughs again out loud.)

John: Why is everyone calling me that? No, I'm not Superman. (He rubs Jeremy's hair playfully. Trish looks at John with an admiring look. She takes a seat across from John and crosses her legs like a lady.)

Trish: So, where do I know you from? (John shrugs. Jeremy takes a seat next to John on the couch and looks up at him.)

John: I don't know. You tell me. (John glances down at Jeremy and grins.)

Trish: I have no clue. I can't help but feel like I know you.

John: Yeah, I'm getting the same vibe. I've met a ton of people. You know, I used to be a cop so maybe I met you then.

Trish: Oh, no. Not possible. I'm a good girl. I've never had a run-in with any cops.

John: Is that so? Well, maybe we can change that then. (He winks playfully at her and she laughs.)

Trish: No thanks. I like being a good girl. (She bites her lower lip.)

John: Every good girl goes bad eventually. And when you do, I'll be there to take you down. (Trish gasps and John smirks. Nicole's eyes grow wide as she watches them flirt. She smirks to herself and Jeremy furrows his brows.)

Jeremy: Are you taking my mommy to jail, Mr.? (Trish and John finally realize they aren't alone and Nicole laughs nervously.)

Nicole: No, he isn't. Come on, Jay, lets go play with your cars. (She begins to usher her little brother out of the room but John jumps up clearly embarrassed. He clears his throat.)

John: That won't be necessary. I'm heading out. I need to finish my jog.

Trish: Are you sure? (She stands up clearly disappointed.)

John: It was nice meeting you kids. Be good for your mom. (Nicole nods and takes this as their cue to leave. John and Trish stare at each other blushing. Both are clearly embarrassed by their bold actions.)

John: Sorry.

Trish: No, it was my fault. (They nod in agreement and John points awkwardly to the front door.)

John: I should get going.

Trish: Of course. (They make their way toward the door.)

Trish: So, my window. When you wanna do that?

John: Straight to business, huh?

Trish: I'm sorry. I...

John: I'm joking. How about tomorrow? (John opens the front door and steps out onto the porch.)

Trish: Tomorrow sounds great. Thanks for the offer.

John: No problem. Serve and protect, right?

Trish: Serve and protect. (John starts to back away and Trish waves at him.)

Trish: It was nice meeting you. Thanks for everything. See you tomorrow.

John: Like wise. Until tomorrow. (John turns and continues on his jog. Trish leans up against the doorway and watches John all the way until he disappears. Nicole appears behind Trish in the doorway.)

Nicole: Geez, mom. Stare a hole through him why won't you? (Trish snaps out of her daze and goes back into her house.)

Trish: I'm not staring. I just..

Nicole: You like him. (Trish tries her best to feign a disinterested look but fails.)

Trish: What? Don't be silly. I barely know him.

Nicole: Mom. (Trish sighs.)

Trish: Okay, fine. I have a crush. But can you blame me? Did you see those biceps? Mmm. And you can definitely tell he has a 6 pack. Did you see the way his shirt clung to his abs? Come on, Nicky. He's hot. Admit it. (Nicole smiles and holds her hands up in defense.)

Nicole: Okay fine. I admit it. He's hot. But he was mine first. (Trish gives her daugher a straight face and Nicole laughs.)

Nicole: I'm kidding! Take a joke. (Nicole smirks and Trish rolls her eyes playfully. Outside, John stops jogging and turns around looking back at Trish's house.)

John: Where do I know her from? (John turns and continues his jog while trying hard to remember how and where he knows Trish from but he can't come up with anything.)


	5. Chapter 5

****I know you guys are gonna hate this but I can no longer continue to update this story. I want to try and get it published and by putting any of it on here will jeopardize that. If you really want to finish it then I can email it to you after it is finished. I'll keep you guys posted on the progress through my twitter account and through my other fanfics.

**Chapter 5**

The next evening, John finishes screwing in the last screw in to the window sill. He opens and closes the window making sure it functioned normally. He closes it back up and then turns around to look at Trish who is holding a glass of lemonade for him. He takes the glass and sips it.

John: Well? (He wipes the sweat from his forehead as he sips down the rest of the lemonade.)

Trish: It looks great. Thanks. A lot. I feel much better having a normal functioning window instead of that eye sore plywood. I feel safer.

John: I'm glad you like it. (He stands back examining his crafty work.)

John: Not bad. (Candice grabs her purse.)

Trish: What do I owe you? Is $50 okay?

John: No, that's fine. (Trish holds out a fifty dollar bill.)

Trish: Here. (John crosses his arms and shakes his head no in protest.)

John: I'm not going to accept your money.

Trish: Then, what should I pay you? (John stares at her with a smirk and she looks at him unsure. Trish looks down to the floor then back up at him.)

Trish: I... No. Sorry. I'm not like that.

John: Huh? What? (He thinks for a second and realizes that she thinks he wants sex as a payment. His eyes grow wide and he vigorously shakes his head.)

John: Oh, no. Not that. I'm not like that. (Trish nods slowly still unsure of what to think.)

John: Trust me, I'm not like that. Geez. Sorry if that's how it came off. Really. I'm not like that. What I meant was that I'll do it for free. I'm not going to charge you for such a simple job. That was a piece of cake. (Trish examines him and decides that she can trust him.)

Trish: Okay. Well, thanks a lot. Are you hungry?

John: No...

Trish: You must be starving. Please, stay for dinner? It's on the stove now.

John: I really shouldn't...

Trish: Please? It's the least I could do for all of your help. (John stares at Trish and contemplates. He hasn't had any real social interactions ever since Claire died.)

John: I don't... (He looks into the pleading eyes of his new friend and melts inside. He smiles and ducks his head.)

John: That depends on what you're making. (He looks back up at her and raises an eyebrow.)

Trish: Spaghetti?

John: Why didn't you say so? I love spaghetti! I hope it's good.

Trish: Trust me, it's delicious.

John: I sure hope so.

Trish: Well, lets go have a seat then and I'll prove just how good it is.

John: Alright then. (John walks past her and she closes her eyes. She looks at Nicole and mouths the words "He smells soooo good." Nicole smiles as they all head out to the kitchen and take a seat. All except for Trish. She heads over to the stove and dumps the meat and sauce into a big bowl. She grabs the boiling water of noodles and drains the water. She bends over to get better leverage so she doesn't burn herself. John notices and fixes his eyes on her behind. Nicole notices and nudges his elbow. He looks at her.)

Nicole: Seriously? Cut it out. (Her voice is barely audible but John reads her lips. He shrugs embarrassed that he was caught checking her out. Trish turns around and places the bowl on the table. She starts stirring everything up. John once again notices her assets. This time it's her chest. She is semi-bent down to stir and he can't help but look. He didn't want to be rude but he couldn't help but notice how good she looked. Her cleavage pops out over her low cut shirt and John's eyes are glued to them.)

Trish: Would you like some garlic bread, John? (She looks up to catch him staring at her cleavage.)

John: Yeah, I'd love a lump. (He looks up and notices that she had caught him in the act and what he had said. His face turns bright red in flustered.)

John: I mean loaf... I mean slice. Slice. (Trish smiles to herself and grabs a slice of garlic bread for him. She dishes out the spaghetti and takes her seat across the table from John. John glances up at her and quickly adverts his eyes to his plate. He is feeling bashful for being caught staring at her breasts.)

John: This is probably the best spaghetti I've ever had. Thanks for having me for dinner.

Trish: Don't thank me. Thank you for helping out Nicky the other day.

Nicole: Yeah, thanks. They didn't bother me today so maybe you knocked some sense in to them.

John: I sure hope so. They needed it. I know that. (John takes another bite of spaghetti and then looks over at Jeremy.

John: So, how are you doing little buddy?

Jeremy: I'm good.

John: Do you behave for Mommy?

Jeremy: Yeah.

Trish: These kids are pretty good. I don't really have trouble with them too much.

John: That's great to hear. So, uh, what do you do for a living?

Trish: I'm an RN. Registered Nurse. And you? (John folds his hands in front of him.)

John: I work at the Trade Centers, South tower. I work with a law office. Being an ex-cop, I know the law and ways around it. So I kinda consult those guys and lawyers and such.

Jeremy: Why aren't you a cop anymore? (The memory from the night he murdered the man who killed Claire. That was his last night as a police officer. And rightfully so. He couldn't handle being out on the field anymore. Not since he became a murderer. John stares off into space.)

Nicole: Well? (John shakes his thoughts and just simply shrugs not wanting to discuss the events of his past.)

John: I'm just not. (Trish eyes him and can tell that something was bothering him. But she didn't know him well enough just yet to go poking around inside his head. So for now, her curiosity will have to wait for an answer. The rest of the night goes smooth and everybody gets along well. At the end of the night, Trish walks John to the door.)

John: Thanks a lot for everything. The food was delicious and you guys are a pretty cool family. I like you all. Thanks for having me over. It's nice to finally spend time with people who aren't trying to kill me. (Trish narrows her eyes.)

Trish: What makes you so sure about that? (John smiles nervously.)

John: You're joking right?

Trish: I don't know, you tell me. (John looks at her uneasy and takes a step back.)

John: What? You wanna kill me?

Trish: Maybe. (Nicole rolls her eyes. John's eyes grow wide with this threat from Trish.)

Nicole: She's not going to kill you. She's just trying to scare you. (John eases up and laughs.)

John: I sure hope so. I used to be a cop and I don't want to have to use lethal force on a pretty lady like you. (Trish blushes.)

Nicole: This is our cue to leave. See you, John. Nice meeting you again.

Jeremy: Bye John. (They run off to their rooms to let John and their mom have their privacy.)

John: Bye kids. (He looks at Trish.)

John: Really though, Trish, you're stunning. You look really good and you can cook a great meal. I'd have to be stupid if I let tonight be the last time I saw you. I hope I'm not coming on too strong, but you wanna go out sometime? Just us? (Trish looks at him shocked.)

Trish: Are you serious?

John: Yeah. Just something about you makes me want to see you again. What do you say? (She scoffs in disbelief.)

Trish: Let me get this straight: You are willing to go out with me knowing that I'm a divorced single mother?

John: Labels? Don't put labels on yourself. I'm happy and willing to take a beautiful woman such as yourself out on a date. I really want to get to know you better.

Trish: My kids aren't a problem?

John: Your kids? Not at all. I like them. They're good kids.

Trish: They are.

John: Avoiding my question huh? So, what do you say?

Trish: Wow, I just, I'm in shock. You know, I thought you only came tonight to be nice and out of obligation or something. I never expected you to actually be interested.

John: I'm very interested. Why is that so hard to believe?

Trish: Nobody wants to date a single mother of two kids.

John: I do. (Trish looks at him with a pleasant smile.)

Trish: Alright, we can go out again. When are you free?

John: This time next week. (Trish looks down and smiles.)

Trish: Okay.

John: Finally, a straight answer. (Trish looks at him with a huge smile.)

John: How do you expect me to keep in touch without a number?

Trish: Look how cocky you are. Expecting me to give you my number.

John: Come on, enough of that. We both know you want to give me your number.

Trish: And maybe we're both right. (Trish smiles and nods.)

Trish: Alright. Give me a second. (She goes to her coffee table and grabs a pen and paper and writes her number down. She is bending over the table and John is watching her butt again. She turns around and catches him.)

Trish: Wandering eyes I see. (He looks up at her embarrassed. He blushes.)

John: I'm really sorry. I just...

Trish: I don't blame you for looking. I check myself out all the time. (John smiles as she hands him her phone number.)

John: You know, I like your humor. You're funny I have to admit it. I'm excited to see you again. (He leans in and hugs her.)

_Flashback_

_Trish's POV_

_I'm getting a little annoyed with Nicole lately. She is always calling me because she wants to go out. At this point in time that is just impossible. I am always working and she needs to watch her brother. I know it isn't fair to her but she just needs to be patient. And now I'm arguing with her again on the phone. Will I ever get a break? I',m tired of this. I hang up on her in a haste. My phone slips out of my hand jams under my brake pedal. A sensation of utter fear and panic sweep over my body._

Trish jumps back out of John's arms and sucks in breath clearly out of air. John looks at her concerned.

John: Hey? Trish? (She gasps and nods.)

Trish: I'm... Fine. (She catches her breath.)

Trish: Yeah, I'm alright. Just had a weird... you know, never mind. Nothing important. Like we were discussing, next week will definitely be fun. I can't wait. (John nods his head unsure of how to react.)

John: Yeah. You sure you're alright? (He stares into her eyes concerned for her well-being.)

Trish: I'm fine. I told you not to worry about it. Alright? I'm okay.

John: Alright, I was just making sure. You went a little...

Trish: I'm good. Okay?

John: Alright then. So, next Friday it is then. See you then?

Trish: You'll see me then. (John opens the front door and steps out onto the porch. He opens his arms and gives her another hug.)

_Flashback_

_Trish' POV_

_I struggle to reach my cell phone by foot. I can't get it. I try reaching for it with my left hand. I feel it on my fingertips but my wheel turns. I look up just in time to see the metal guard rail quickly approaching._

Trish quickly pulls out of the hug again and breathes rapidly. John looks even more concerned this time than last.

John: What's going on with you? (He grabs her upper arm.)

_Flashback_

_My heart stops as I prepare for the horrendous impact that I was in for. Time seems to slow down as all I can think about is my family. My kids. What would they do without me? I'm all they have. All they've ever had. I take a deep breath and close my eyes preparing for whatever may happen._

Trish pulls herself away from John's grasp and takes a quick step back out of his reach.

Trish: I'll see you Friday. (She closes the front door in a hurry and sighs.)

Trish: What the...? Why is this happening? (She looks around her living room in disbelief. On the other side of the door John is clearly confused. She had just slammed the door in his face and he doesn't understand why. He decides to shrug it off and head to his car. Trish watches him through the living room window confused. Her eyes begin wandering and she immediately forgets about her flashbacks and focuses on how handsome he was. She smiles to herself and was looking forward to their date next week.)

Trish: I can't wait to see him again.


End file.
